psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Public Safety Bureau
The Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau is the political center of Japan in the 22nd century. The Criminal Investigation Department (CID) is the department tasked with managing crime. Its members work for different departments and fall under three different groups: inspection officers, enforcement officers, and analysis officers. Due to the high efficiency of the Drones and the automatic driving system for cars, the Traffic Department only has a few officers.Special Drama 2 ‒ "Spring Traffic Safety Habits, 24 Hours a Day" The System A Psycho-Pass is the actual psychological certification given to a person based on the various measurements of his or her psychology and personality to provide a grade on how good a their mental stability is and measure a person's criminality rate. This measurement will determine if the person has the ability to carry out crimes or not. If the measurement exceeds a certain amount, the person is branded as a latent criminal and locked up to protect the public, even if no actual crime was committed. However, those with high criminality that show that they have potential to be a detective are given an offer to be released in exchange for their services as enforcement officers. Their high criminality makes them most suited for the tasks of understanding the criminal mind, and thus, they are able to analyze crime scenes and solve criminal cases better than anyone else. Also, they provide protection for the Inspectors, who use the Enforcers in their place in order to protect their Psycho-Pass from getting clouded.Fruit of Paradise Because of the serious threat they pose since they can still become criminals, Inspectors are put in charge of watching over them and monitoring them on-field. If an Enforcer decides to escape, it is the Inspector's duty to administer enforcement action to the runaway Enforcer. There are cases in which an Inspector can be demoted from his or her rank, as seen with Shinya Kogami; his Psycho-Pass skyrocketed after Sasayama's death, and he was immediately demoted to an Enforcer. Nobuchika Ginoza and Kaname Shinjo also face this fate. Hue Checks ).]] Hues are a visual representation of a Psycho-Pass, showing when a subject is happy, sad, angry, depressed, in relation to time. The Public Safety Bureau relies on street scanners which scans an individual's Psycho-Pass, complete with their Hue assessment and Crime Coefficient, as well as a graph representing the history of those values. Also, they can use their Dominators which calculate such values instantly. When a Hue is processed, it comes in a variety of colors. Someone whose Hue is in top condition will have light colors such as pink, powder blue, or light purple, while someone with a bad Hue will appear in darker colors such as yellow-green, steel blue, or forest green until it eventually gets clouded beyond recognition and turns black. Criminally asymptomatic people, however, will always have a Hue of pure white.Saint's Supper'' Holo Device The MWPSB uses special holo-devices with multiple functions: phone calling and receiving, projecting a hologram keyboard, sending information and mail, connecting to the department's system, controlling drones, dealing with fundamental analysis on case evidence, storing information, etc. The holo-devices for Enforcers are more difficult to take off to prevent them from running away.Psycho-Pass: The Novel Structure of CID Division 1, Division 2, and Division 3 make up the entirety of the Crime Investigation Department. Each division is comprised of the following personnel: The Inspectors The Inspectors are the intelligence agents of the Bureau who watch over the Enforcers. They are among society's elite with stable personalities and low Crime Coefficients. They must be intelligent, calm, and high in academics. Candidates fitting all of these requirements are invited to join the criminal task force in this division. It's a stressful job because it requires them to constantly watch over the Enforcers, but it can also be rewarding because of the career advances it offers. They are given more privileges and literally "own" the Enforcers, with the ability to punish them for disobeying orders. They wear a signature blue jacket that marks them as Inspectors. The Enforcers The Enforcers are the main powerhouse for the Bureau. All of the Enforcers have high Crime Coefficients and are only brought back into society for the sole purpose of exposing and eliminating criminals just like themselves. They cannot do anything without their respective Inspector's approval and face serious consequences for disobeying direct orders. Ginoza describes them as beasts that are used to hunt beasts, saying that they are not human but more like hunting dogs, tracking down the criminals and doing most of the grunt work at hand. The Analysts These individuals are in charge of support-related tasks for all divisions, insofar as is known. They measure and process the Crime Coefficients of criminals and do data analysis work. They wear white lab coats. Structure1.jpg|Structure of the CID as of 2112. Structure2.jpg|Structure of the CID as of October 2114. Profile3.png|Structure of the CID as of November 2114. MWPSB 1.png|Structure of the CID, as of November 27, 2114. Trivia *As of November 2112, in the novel, the CID consists of seven Inspectors and thirteen Enforcers. And in Season 1, the CID consists of six Inspectors and twelve Enforcers.The Town Where Sulfur Falls *The codenames of the Inspectors/Enforcers of Division 1, 2, 3 are Shepherd/Hound, Balto/Chips, and Guarding/Lurcher.Those Who Cast Stones The codename of Analysts is Labo. *The blue jackets Inspectors wear is shockproof and protect the wearer against sharp objects. Moreover, these jackets bear the printings WPC and 103 (for Division 1''Crime Coefficient, and ''105 or 108, respectively for Division 2''The Scales of Justice'' and Division 3''The Salvation of Job) emblazoned on each arm, and the MWPSB's logo in the back and on the left side of the chest. *The Traffic Department holds child-friendly safety programs about traffic safety habits every spring. However, CID's Division 1 also had to do it once. *The identification passport of the MWPSB, which is shown to normal citizens, does not specify between Inspector and Enforcer position. *When they don't use it (or when they hide it), CID's members usually carry their Dominator horizontally in their back, in a holster suitable for this.Nobody Knows Your Mask'' References Category:Organizations